Fire
by Neoxie
Summary: He didn't really know why he did it; just that he had to do something. And the other boy's face had been so close to his that he couldn't resist the appeal of the idea. Ryuji/Rin


The deep roar could be heard through the halls of Cram School, effectively causing everyone who happened to be standing nearby to attempt to find a shelter.

"OKUMURA RIN!"

The subject in question fled from the voice, using all of his preternatural speed to ensure his safety. He was a demon alright, but a ripped limb or two hurt as hell, no pun intended. And what if the Aria boy actually found his fatal verse or something? It was a slim chance but he knew better than to underestimate Suguru.

And to think this whole mess had begun with such an _innocent_ idea. It all started when he had decided to show off to his friends how he could incinerate a piece of paper with his blue flames. But when he was focusing on directing the flames at the tip of the paper, like he did with the wick of the candles he used to practice, his eyes trailed off to where Ryuji was and he got _distracted_. And then his clothes caught fire. Somehow.

Izumi had remembered to splash him with holy water which had pretty much saved the situation. Yes, Izumi could be a mean bitch sometimes but she did come up with some really smart ideas. More than he ever would. Unfortunately it had not saved his ass. As soon as Ryuji had recovered from the fright he had engaged in a full speed 'capture the demon' quest.

And hence they had spent the last few minutes defying the speed of light as they dispelled any presence, human or demon, from the corridors of exorcist school.

Speed wasn't a problem for Rin Okumura though. Thanks to his demon qualities, he could easily beat any human in a race. And soon he would be miles away from Suguru, where he would remain until his friend cooled down.

Yes, soon he would be safe and so-

His thoughts were interrupted when the floor suddenly disappeared from beneath his feet. He felt himself fly in the air for what seemed like a long time before it reappeared in front of his face and he collided with it full force, producing a loud 'crash'.

_Ouch. _

He sat up quickly, rubbing his nose all the while, and looked up in time to see the Kyoto boy glaring angrily from above him, and he would swear he could see the smoke oozing from his head. _Oh, boy, this isn't good. _

The taller boy grabbed him by the collar and lifted him to his feet, bringing their heads close to each other. His strands of chestnut brown hair parted by a streak of gold just barely touching Rin's forehead.

"You…" he snarled, his anger boiling dangerously, "…you idiot…" Sensing the menace budding in his voice, the demon boy did the first thing that came to his mind.

He didn't really know why he did it; just that he _had_ to do something. And the other boy's face had been so close to his that he couldn't resist the appeal of the idea.

Jerking his head forward quickly, he placed his lips over Suguru's. Then he backed just as swiftly.

And it worked. Suguro's eyes opened widely and his jaw dropped, the rage now completely forgotten. But soon he would have a different problem to face. _What was I thinking? Now I'm in serious trouble! _It was one of Rin Okumura's most ingenious laws of nature: do first, think after.

The other boy clenched his shirt tightly and Rin prepared himself for the upcoming blow when suddenly Suguru pulled him closer and clashed their lips together forcefully. Rin arched his eyebrows in surprise but responded to the kiss as the taller boy moved his lips roughly against his.

Then, in a wave of passion, Suguru pushed Rin against the corridor wall and nibbled on Rin's lower lip. The latter opened his lips and felt Ryuji shove his tongue into his mouth and explore it wantonly. There was nothing pure or delicate about it, just raw unmasked desire.

And Rin would not be the one to stop him.

Rin gripped the other boy's mane of black and yellow hair, deepening the kiss, and the other responded by dropping his hold on Rin's collar to roam his hands over the demon boy's body in undisguised lust. Rin groaned into his mouth. He could feel the heat surging in his stomach and sending waves of delicious warmth through his body.

The contact with the other boy was maddening, like an ever unquenchable thirst. He found himself wanting his touch to last infinitely and go through with it just as much. Whatever it meant, it confused him and he decided not to dwell on it.

When they broke for air, Rin opened his eyes to look at pair of glazed dark ones. It was stupid and unwanted, but for the first time in days his brain decided it was time to think for a change and he mentally flinched when the question slipped from his tongue, unable to remain inside.

"What does this mean?" Dammit. Why did he have to ask?

Bon's smoldering brown orbs fixed on him in a way that made his skin prickle as if stung by many tiny needles. "I don't know. And I don't care." And he swooped in again to deliver him a fierce and passionate kiss.

Then, abruptly the sounds of footsteps reminded them they were at school. Both of them froze immediately and Rin whirled around fast enough to see a black-clad figure emerge from the end of the long hallway.

Yukio stopped in his tracks and looked at them warily. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Nothing," They answered at the same time, too hastily. Yukio just gave them a disbelieving glance.

"Well, in any case, Suguru-kun, your Pharmacology class will start in a few minutes. I just came to pick up some necessary equipment," He narrowed his eyes at Rin, "and Okumura-kun, Shura-san is waiting for you."

/

Later on that day, Rin and the rest of the group were sitting at a table in the cafeteria for dinner. Usually they didn't do this sort of thing and instead each had their own dinner at their own dorms. But this time all of them had been particularly keen on scolding him for the morning incident, for his recklessness in doing dangerous things like that, and only stopped when the food was getting cold and a very flushed Okumura Rin was silently pleading for an escape.

When even Yukio had finished drilling him about the incident and how he had to put more effort into his practice if he really wanted to control his flames, the conversation topic drifted off to something lighter. They talked about medicinal herbs and their usages in various demons wounds, different groups strategies for fighting demons which combined reciting verses and the use of heavy weaponry, and how they had to rack up the mother of all bills to eat anything besides napkins in that damned cafeteria and how they should definitely make a request to the chairman to lower the prices or else rip his head off and feed themselves off of it.

They failed to notice however that two pairs of eyes kept fixed on each other as their owners remained withdrawn from the lively jabbering. But if anyone had looked attentively they would have seen an electric current joining both sides of the table. And as the dusk gave way to a starlit night, two boys retreated themselves from the table with the excuse of having homework to do. No one thought it was strange that Rin Okumura apparently was _dying_ to do his 'homework'. Well, no one but Yukio who raised his eyebrows in incredulity which was ensued by a sheepish smile. Oh yes, his brother had some explaining to do, but that would come later.

/

Both boys stepped out from the building to the empty square. It was dark and no one could be seen around since most students retreated to their dorms very early in the evening. The brightness of the streetlamps struck their faces.

"So, what do you want to do?" Rin's discomfort gave way to a devilish grin when he noticed the look the other boy was giving him.

"Oh—err..." Bon flushed in embarrassment. "What the hell, stop looking at me like that, Okumura!" He snapped. "Idiot."

"What? You're the one who was ogling at me in the first place!" He countered.

"That's because I'm afraid you'll set something on fire if I turn my back on you." He said, his lips twitching into a sneer.

"No way! Just because it happened once!" Rin pouted and protested indignantly. "But wait, don't we have something more important to do?" Rin's expression changed to a blank look.

Before the other boy could ask him "What?", Rin leapt forward and merged their lips in a long fervent kiss.

As they backed in search for oxygen and felt the cold night air breeze over their scorching skin, cobalt blue eyes carved themselves into brown, softly asking for something their owner was far from understanding.

But they would have plenty of time for talking and understanding and all that.

They walked together in the kindled darkness, warmth flooding from the places where their bodies touched. And as they drifted off in silence, the midnight-haired boy couldn't stop wondering why on earth the icy night felt that much like a raging fire.

* * *

><p>Just a little idea I had! Maybe you guys won't agree, but I think this pairing has some chemistry there...<p> 


End file.
